I'll Think About It
by ChibiLeia
Summary: After Kyps deception of Jaina, an arguement ensues. The result? An unexpected apprenticeship. Action, and sassing abound.


Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the characters created by George Lucas, and the wonderful authors of the New Jedi Order. If only. Lol.  
  
Authors Note: This story is extremely AU. I actually wrote it before Star by Star was published and released.  
  
Please be dears and review. I, like any author need constructive criticism. All flames will be laughed at and doused with water.  
  
Without a further a do.  
  
Jaina Solo strode down the hall of Kyp Durrons hidden base. She had just gotten out of a meeting with him. Suddenly she heard a voice yell out her name from behind her. She turned to see Kyp walking up to her. "Jaina" he said. "We need to talk. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"They stepped into a room a few doors down from where they had stopped. "What is it Kyp"? she asked sighing.  
  
"Look you know how I told you that the thing that we are going to attack is a super weapon. That's not the whole truth. It is a weapon in a way. It's a new worldship."  
  
Jainas jaw dropped and she searched for words. "You mean you lied to me," she demanded.  
  
"Look I know I had no right but you wouldn't help me if you knew the truth. And your probably not going to help me now" he said looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
Suddenly Jaina slapped him and then stormed out of the room.  
  
Kyp found Jaina working on her X-wing. It had been a few hours since he had told her about the lie. "Are you still mad at me" he asked.  
  
His answer came in the form of a hydro spanner thrown at his head. He stopped it with the force. "C'mon Jaina. You can't be mad at me forever".  
  
"Wanna bet" Jaina asked sourly as she crawled out from under the X-wing.  
  
"At least I told you before we destroyed it" Kyp said.  
  
"Sure Kyp that makes a big difference" Jaina said as she wiped her greasy hands off on a towel. She then began walking out of the hanger. Kyp followed.  
  
"Are you leaving," he asked.  
  
"I don't know" Jaina answered.  
  
"Well think of this. If you stick around I could train you. That's one thing to stick around for," Kyp said.  
  
"No Kyp. That's the only thing to stick around for" Jaina replied. "And why are you following me"  
  
"Because I'm trying to reason with you," Kyp said.  
  
"Yeah well you're not succeeding" Jaina said.  
  
"Obviously" Kyp muttered.  
  
Jaina turned a corner. Kyp still followed her. "Well the way I see it is your family is all over, your master is sick, and you have no where to belong based on the fact that the New Republic just threw you away" Kyp said.  
  
Jaina stopped in her tracks. He's right she thought. Slowly she turned around and sighed. "Fine Kyp I'll be your apprentice" she said. But you better not lie to me again."  
  
Kyp nodded. "Good. I like you Jaina. I value your morals and talents. This will work out" His comm beeped. He looked at her. "Well I have to attend to some business. Maybe later we can discuss this some more". And then he walked away leaving Jaina alone.  
  
*Great* Jaina thought. *I gave in. How could I do that? * He tossed a tool into the toolbox. Instead of landing in the box it simply hit the ground next to it. "The stupid tools and tool box probably think I'm an idiot* she thought.  
  
Suddenly she felt Kyps presence enter the hanger where she was working on her X-wing. "Hello Jaina" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Kyp" she answered without looking at him.  
  
"So when do you want to start training?" he asked.  
  
Jaina crawled out from under the ship. "When I finish this," she answered.  
  
"And when will that be?" Kyp asked leaning against the ship.  
  
"In about an hour" Jaina replied.  
  
"Ok well if you need me I'll be in my quarters", and with that he walked away.  
  
******************************************  
  
About an hour later Jaina arrived at Kyps quarters. She punched the door chime. "Come in" Kyp called.  
  
Jaina walked in. The room was sparsely decorated. It had a bed in one corner, a desk opposite of that, and a dresser next to the fresher door. Next to that was a simple food prep station.  
  
"So are you ready?" Kyp asked.  
  
Jaina nodded.  
  
"Let's go to the meeting room. It'll be quiet and open right now".  
  
"Sure" Jaina said.  
  
And then they left.  
  
*************************  
  
Parry, thrust, parry, and thrust. It was an endless cycle. Kyp chopped down with his lightsaber. Jaina blocked it. "Good. Let the force flow through you. Keep your concentration".  
  
Jaina used the force to vault over Kyps head. He spun around but wasn't fast enough. Jaina had already disarmed him. "Good" he said panting. "That's enough for today".  
  
Jaina stepped into the hall. She was on her way to he mess hall when she spotted Kyp coming down behind her. She started walking faster. Finally, when she reached the mess hall, she glanced behind and saw that he was no longer behind her.  
  
When she faced forward she let out a cry of surprise and stumbled back. Kyp caught her by the arms. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you".  
  
"How did you do that? Mask yourself I mean" Jaina asked.  
  
"I just decided to try it. I can't believe it worked" Kyp said.  
  
"And the purpose of it?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Well if Peace Brigaders are looking for us and a Jedi is helping then we won't be found" Kyp answered.  
  
"Oh" was Jaina's only reply.  
  
Suddenly sirens began blaring. "We'd better go see what it is" Kyp called over the noise. People were already running past them. Jaina nodded.  
  
When they reached the hanger Kyp asked a young man for a report. "Master a large group of Yuuzhan Vong ships have just entered the system."  
  
"Then we'll intercept them" Kyp said. He and Jaina both ran for their ships.  
  
As she climbed up the ladder Jaina glanced at Kyp to find him looking at her.  
  
"You be careful ok?" Kyp said.  
  
When her ship left the atmosphere Jaina flew towards a group of asteroid shaped like objects. She began firing at random. Knocking out three ships almost instantly.  
  
She could see Kyp to her right. He was having a hard time. Suddenly an X- wing blew up in front of her. She swerved off to avoid the explosion, but instead collided with a coralskipper. All of her systems shut down except life support. "Sith" she said. Suddenly her X-wing rocked and started moving. The Yuuzhan Vong corvette closest to her was pulling her in! And there was nothing she could do.  
  
*************************  
  
Kyp was firing shot after shot. He veered off to the right and hit a skip with a well-aimed shot. Suddenly he felt a blast of fear through the force.  
  
Jaina.  
  
He turned his ship just in time to see her ship disappear into what must have been the hanger of the corvette. He was going to half to find a way to get her back and quickly. Before she was sent to Tsavong Lah. She would surely be killed because of being a Jedi and Solo.  
  
And suddenly he saw why the fleet had come to this system. The target of his operation loomed ahead.  
  
A new worldship. He could see the corvette going into it. That must be where they were going to put their people. And Jaina.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jaina could hear only a few words through her darkness. O f course she couldn't understand it.  
  
*************************************  
  
"She is jeedai. Have her sedated and sent to the Warmaster," a Yuuzhan Vong commander said. He watched as the female human was carried away. The warmaster will be pleased. Very pleased indeed.  
  
Ok there's the first chapter. Please review. 


End file.
